Le miroir
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Dir en grey / Alors que les vacances commence Kyo ne se remet pas de sa rupture si soudaine avec Kaoru, malgrès ses amis il n'arrive pas à être heureux mais un miroir offert en cadeau par son grand-père va changer sa vie.


auteur: coucou Soshite is in the place !!!

disclaimer: Dir en grey ne m'appartient pas....faut-il encore remuer le couteau dans la plaie T.T XD

résumé: Kyo essai de se remettre de sa rupture si soudaine avec Kaoru, malgrès ses amis qui l'entourne il n'arrive pas à être heureux, mais alors que les vacances d'été viennent de commmençer, un miroir offert par son grand-père pourra tout changer dans sa vie.

Voila ma nouvelle OS elle est encore longue désolé ^^"

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, moi elle me tenait à coeur. Je tiens à dire qu'elle aura une suite mais vous n'etes pas obligé de la lire.

Dois je précisé qu'il y a un lemon vous êtes j'espère assez grand pour pas en avoir peur XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'était la sortie des classes au lycée Konnan, les éléves étaient tous très content, enfin les vacances d'été. Tout le monde se séparaient pour retourner chez eux.

-Hey Kyo ! On rentre ensemble ?

Un garçon aux cheveux blond et noir, habillé d'un débardeur bleu et un pantacourt à motif militaire, ayant des percings et des tatouages, se retourna vers l'origine de ce cri. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noir et rouge.

-Euh ouai Die, si tu veux.

-Cool !

Ils marchèrent un moment ensemble.

-Aaaaaah je suis trop content qu'on soit enfin en vacances, on va pouvoir s'amuser tous ensemble, sortir, ça va être d'enfer !

-Ouai ouai...

-Bah Kyo, t'as pas l'air très exciter par tout ça ?

-Non c'est pas ça...je suis content qu'on puisse passé du temps ensemble.

-Hum c'est que t'as encore du mal avec Kaoru ?

-...

-Je suis désolé que ça ai pas marché entre vous mais vous êtes amis non, faut pas que tu te laisse aller.

-Je sais.

Die lui frappa dans le dos.

-Aller t'en fait pas !

-Ourf ! Et mais fait gaffe quand même sinon moi aussi je t'y fait.

-Oh non toi tu tape trop fort.

-Je sais, fit fièrement le blond.

-Hahaha j'aime mieu te voir dans cet état.

Le long du trajet ils plaisentèrent, discutèrent jusqu'à arriver devant chez Kyo. Ils apperçurent un livreur qui attendait un gros coli à côté de lui.

-Oh on dirait que tu as du courier Kyo.

-Ouai...je me demande ce que ça peux être. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, l'un de vous est monsieur Kyo ?

-Oui c'est moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

-J'ai un coli pour vous, de la part de vos parents si j'en lis cette étiquette.

-Ah tes parents ton p'tete offert un beau cadeau pour tes 18 ans en fait, bon en retard de quelques semaines mais bon.

-Merci Die de me le rappeler.

Kyo signa le reçut et le livreur partit.

-En tout cas c'est grand..., fit Die.

-Merci pour ton grand sens de l'observation Die je l'avais pas remarquer.

-Oh ça va hein, tu va le ramenner chez toi, tu veux de l'aide, t'es au deuxième et c'est peut-être fragil ?

-Non pas la peine y'a un ascenseur, en plus comme c'est un cadeau de mes parents ça doit pas être génial. Je vais s'en doute le jetter dès que je l'aurais ouvert.

-Mais voyon Kyo c'est tes parents quand même.

-Ouai c'est ça ils s'en foutent royalement de moi et puis je les haï, ils me comprenent pas. Tu c'est très bien ce qu'ils m'ont fait pour que je soit comme ça.

-Je sais je sais, jamais à la maison, t'était toujours tout seul. Tu t'es mit à tout faire pour te faire remarquer. Kyo voyons repense pas à ça moi je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

-Ouai....bon j'vais y aller ourch, dit Kyo en prenant le paquet dans les bras.

Le blond commença à marcher puis il s'arrêta brusquement vers son ami.

-Et pas de commentères, reprit-il.

-Haha mais j'ai rien dit.

-Tu pense trop fort.

-Hahaha bon j'te laisse on se vois demain ?

-Ouai on verra, j't'appelerais.

-Ok bye.

Die s'en alla alors, laissant son ami emmener son coli jusqu'à chez lui. Arriver dans son appartement, il mit son cadeau dans le salon, la seul pièce capable de l'acceuillir. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un vieux miroir. Il soupira devant un tel cadeau et ne préta pas attention à la lette qui était tombé à ses pieds.

-Et ben ils savent toujours me faire plaisir, tss en plus il est plein de poussière....p'tete que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose si je le vend à un antiquaire.

Il alla chercher un chiffon et commença à enlever la grosse couche de poussière soudain il apperçut quelque chose....des yeux rouges.

-Salut...., fit une voix.

-Aaaaah !

Kyo fit un bond en arrière en regardant le miroir, dedans il ne voyais pas sont reflet non, mais un autre garçon brun au yeux rouges.

-Oh mon Dieu et voilà Kyo on t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas regarder tout le temps des films d'horreur. Voilà maintenant que je vois des mecs dans les miroirs, dit Kyo en se mettant la main sur la figure.

-Euh tu me vois ?

-Quoi ? Fit le blond surprit de réentendre cette voix.

-Oh et tu m'entend !

Kyo surprit se rapprocha de l'objet.

-C'est toi qui parle ?

-Ben oui....j'arrive pas à le croire tu me vois et en plus tu m'entend.

-Com...comment c'est possible, y'a forcement un truc, dit Kyo en tournant autour du miroir.

-Non j't'assure j'y suis pour rien, tu devrais p'tete lire la lettre qui y'a par terre....

Le blond remarque alors la présence du mot, il le prit en main et commença à le lire.

« Mon cher petit Kyo (rhaaa putain ça c'est ma mère, bon sang je suis pas petit)

Avec ton père nous nous excusons pour ne pas t'avoir offert de cadeau pour ton anniversaire. On t'envoie ce miroir car c'était une des dernières volontées de ton grand-père, il avait demander à ce qu'il t'appartienne mais seulement pour tes 18 ans. Nous nous en sommes souvenu qu'il y a deux semaines nous te l'envoyon donc ainsi qu'un journal de ton grand-père qui t'es destiné également. Je ne sais rien d'autre, s'il te plait ne le vend pas. Nous pensons très fort à toi malgrès que nous te voyons que très rarement. Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles.

On t'embrasse maman et papa. »

-Tss ils m'enervent.

-De qui tu parle ?

-Ca te regarde pas toi.

-Ok ok excuse moi.

-Je me demande pourquoi mon grand-père m'a offert cette chose.

-Euh...

Kyo s'intalla dans son canapé pour lire le journal. Il finit par apprendre que son grand-père avait trouver ce miroir lors d'un de ses expéditions. Il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose de magique mais son grand-père n'a pas put vraiment trouver ce que c'était.

-Pffff ça m'apprend rien de ce que tu peut bien être.

-Bah...tu veux que je te raconte ce que moi je sais ?

Kyo le regarda avec de grand yeux.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Ah soudainement je t'interresse hein, répondit le gars en boudant.

-Tss t'es susceptible, bouda Kyo.

-Héhé tu peux parler, rigola le brun.

-Bon alors tu me dit oui ou non ?

-D'accord si tu insiste mais appel moi Mao, dit-il en souriant. Et toi ?

-Kyo...

-Ah oui donc c'est bien toi ! Je t'imaginer pas comme ça...t'es plutôt mignon.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Donc c'est ton grand-père qui m'a découvert, c'était bizard j'arriver à l'entendre mais pas le voir, il chercher le mystère qui entoure ce miroir mais rien. Un jour, celui où tu es né, le miroir c'est illuminé, ton grand-père à tout de suite sentit qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux. Et a première vu il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dit et t'es quoi toi d'abord ?

-Ben...j'aimerais le savoir moi-même...

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais absolument rien de moi sauf que je m'appel Mao et encore c'est peut-être pas vrai...

-Hum...

-Je doit te déranger 'scuse mais là j'y peux rien.

-Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux bien faire de toi. Bon avec tout ça c'est déjà l'heure de manger.

Kyo partit donc dans la cuisine pour aller se faire de quoi manger. Il revint quelques temps plus tard dans le salon pour regarder la télé avant de se coucher.

-Oh c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Mao en montrant la télévision.

-Un télé, tu peux regarder plein de truc avec. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je...je peux y voir...ouah ça à l'air bien.

Kyo soupira et ben est-ce qu'il allait tenir, déjà qu'il avait ses propres problèmes.

Vers 23h30 le blond décida d'aller ce coucher. En passant devant le miroir il regard Mao qui s'assis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben tu vas te coucher donc je vais attendre jusqu'à demain.

-Tu dors pas ?

-Non...

-T'es insomniaque ?

-...on va dire ça...

-Hum...

-Bonne nuit.

-....merci...

Kyo alla dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur le lit. Mais pourquoi ça lui arriver à lui maintenant, en plus ce Mao avait l'air de caché quelque chose ou du moins porter un poids sur ses épaules. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus le blond s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla Kyo vit qu'il avais dormit tout habiller, il devait être crevé pour avoir fait ça. Il s'étirra et sorti de la chambre en traînant des pieds encore endormis. Il passa dans le salon pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

-Salut.

-'lut, fit-il en baillant.

Il continua à marcher soudain il s'arrêta, mais à qui il venait de dire bonjour ? Tout lui revint en tête et il fila se poster devant le miroir. Il soupira un grand coup.

-Pffff merde c'était pas un cauchemard.

-Désolé de te dérangé...si tu veux tu peux vendre le miroir....personne d'autre peux me voir de tout façon..., dit Mao tristement.

Kyo fut très surprit de sa demande.

-Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Ma vie n'a pas d'interêt de tout façon, enfin ma vie, j'ai pas l'impression d'être vivant...

-T'es bizard, en tout cas pour l'instant tu reste là, on verra plus tard, reprit Kyo en allant petit déjeuner.

Mao resta là, on avait l'impression qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Kyo réfléchissait dans son coin, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu tout les deux, la vie leur fesait pas très envie. Lorsqu'il eut finit,il se leva et alla s'assoir devant le miroir.

-Dit moi Mao t'es jamais sortis de ton miroir ?

-Ben aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne....non.

-Tu sais moi non plus la vie me fait pas très envie. J'ai l'impression que le monde est toujours contre moi, surtout ces derniers temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons juste que j'ai passer pratiquement toute mon enfance seul, mes parents étaient jamais là, même pour les fêtes, heureusement que mon meilleur ami m'a toujours soutenu, j'peux te le dire à toi j'ai déjà essayer de me suicider...en plus maintenant mon petit ami a rompus avec moi que du bonheur quoi...et je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça...

-Ben peut-être que ça te fait du bien de le dire à quelqu'un ?

-Ouai...

-Et puis sachant que moi personne peux m'entendre et que je ne peux pas bouger, inconsciement t'as voulut parler comme à un miroir normal à moins que tu essayais en disant cela de me remonter le moral, si c'est le cas c'est vraiment très gentil à toi, souria le brun. Tu sais moi j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être quelqu'un comme toi.

Kyo se sentit de plus en plus troubler par ce gars, pourquoi lui avait-il raconter ça, même lui ne se l'expliquer pas.

-Vaux mieu éviter d'être moi je t'assure, répondit le blond.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air d'aller bien...si tu veux tu peux vider ta souffrance et ta colère sur moi si ça te fait du bien, si je peux t'aider dans ce sens je me sentir moi inutile...

-...si les gens me trouve bizard je devrais te les présenter ils diraient pas la même chose...

-Haha ils risqueraient de te prendre pour un fou oubli pas que personne à part toi me vois.

-Ouai zut...et puis c'est pas grave si je suis fou pour eux et bien tant pis je reste comme ça.

-Ca c'est un bon esprit moi j'te trouve cool. Dis moi c'est quoi ce que t'as sur les bras ?

-Des tatooages, t'en a jamais entendu parler ?

-Non, mais ça te va bien...et pourquoi t'as des bouts de fer sur la lèvre et l'arcade ?....je suppose vu ton regard que j'ai sans doute dit une nouvelle connerie.

-Euh...ceux sont des percings mais comme t'as jamais quitter ton mirroir je cherche pas à savoir...tu doit pas connaître grand chose.

-Seulement se que j'ai réussi a voir, donc.... oui.

-Héhé.

-Hey tu te fout de moi là !

-Ouai, fit le blond avec un sourire.

Mao le regarda, au moins il était franc, mais se qui le surprit le plus c'est le sourire de son vis à vis, c'était le premier que Kyo lui offrit et même si s'était pour se moquer ça le toucha beaucoup.

-T'inquiète je te ferais voir quelques trucs très important à savoir comme les films d'horreurs, la musique sombre, des truc du genre quoi moi j'adore, reprit Kyo.

-Euh ok chef ! Dit le brun en fesant le salut de l'armé.

Ce qui fit extrêmement rire le blond.

-Alors toi t'es bizard mais t'es trop marrent.

-Ah...ben merci...

En faite la première chose qui venait à l'esprit de Kyo lorsqu'il regardait ce garçon c'était « innocent », oui il le trouvait innocent malgrès ses yeux rouges qui pouvaient faire peur. Le blond se leva et alla chercher quelques choses dans un buffet.

-Ahaha j'ai trouvé !

-Euh de quoi ? Muuu j'vois pas ce que tu fait.

-Bon atta je tourne le miroir.

Il le mit de façon à qu'il puisse voir la télé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda le brun curieux.

-Ben je vais te montrer mon film préféré, tu va voir il est génial !

-Super je suis content.

Kyo mit donc son film le plus gore, il l'avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois peut-être plus, surtout quand il allait pas bien et la il le redécouvrait d'une nouvelle façon, expliquant quelques trucs à son ami. D'ailleur celui-ci regardait l'écran avec des yeux pétillants, on aurait dit un petit garçon découvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Deux heures plus tard il fut finit et Kyo éteignit et regarda Mao. Il était tout exité.

-Ouah c'était génial !! Y'avais plein de sang et il mouraient tous et j'ai adoré ce passage....

Le blond l'écoutait, bizarrement ils aimaient la même chose, les même scènes. A cet instant il se dit que peut-être ce cadeau n'était pas si mal que ça. Il en profita pour échangé ses opinions sur le films, ses autres amis n'aimaient guèrent tout ceci. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kyo décide d'aller manger, mais très vite il retourna dans le salon avec son assiette.

-Dit moi Mao, t'as jamais eut envie de manger ou de boire ? Demanda-t-il fourchette en bouche.

-Ben non, je suis même pas sur de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir vois la je te regarde manger et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Hum j'aimerais pas être à ta place, moi j'aime manger.

-Héhé ouai t'inquiète je comprend, moi je suis habitué.

Kyo ne voyait pas le temps passer lorsqu'il était avec Mao, vers 14h son portable sonna.

-Ouai allo ?

-KYO ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'appelerais pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble, quoi t'as oublié ?

-Die oh merde c'est vrai excuse.

-Bon bon d'accord mais maintenant tu va te bouger et venir me rejoindre je suis en bas de chez toi.

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Ok deux seconde j'arrive.

Le brun put voir son amifaire des aller-retour dans son appartements cherchant ses affaires, chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Mao.

-J'vais passer la journée avec mes amis, bon j'y vais à ce soir, répondit-il en fermant la porte de chez lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il se retrouva à nouveau seul, mais bon il avait tellement l'habitude ça ne devrait pas le gêné pourtant la présence du blond commencer déjà à lui manquer.

Kyo quand à lui avait déscendu les marches deux par deux avant d'arriver essouflé devant son ami.

-Ben Kyo t'as courut ou quoi ? Fallait pas te préssé j'allais pas m'envoler.

-Ouai ben plein toi pas fiou. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Dit-il en levant les yeux.

Il s'apperçut alors de la présence de ses autres amis.

-Oh salut Toshi, salut Shin ça va ?

-Salut, répondirent-ils.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

-Kao...

-Kyo.

Leur regards ne se lâchèrent pas, Kyo allait faire demi-tour mais Die le retient.

-Kyo reste voyon.

-Pourquoi il est là ?

-Mais c'est un ami...

-Peut-êre mais plus pour moi.

-Kyo s'il te plait reste un peu avec nous.

-....

-Dit moi t'as vraiment jetter le coli que t'as eut hier ?

-Non je compte le garder enfin pour l'instant.

-Ah c'est quelque chose de bien pour une fois ?

-Tu connais mes parents.

-Donc non.

-Haha oui tu les connais bien mais c'était pas de leur part mais celle de mon grand père.

-Ah ça devait être un truc qu'il à trouver lors de ses expéditions.

-A quoi ça sert que je te raconte si t'arrive toujours à savoir ce que je veux dire, rigola le blond.

-Ben t'es mon meilleur ami donc je connait plein de truc sur toi, fit Die avec un sourire. Alors c'est quoi ?

-Un mirroir qui est dit magique.

-Ouah et t'as remarquer quelque chose ?

-Non pas vraiment.

En faite si, Mao ne passer pas inapperçut mais il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Ah zut.

Ils étaient tout les cinq en train de se promener dans les rue. Alors que Toshiya était en train de parler avec Kyo, Die en profita pour aller rejoindre Kaoru qui était un peu en retrait.

-Je suis désolé Kao que ça se passe comme ça mais il est têtu, va falloir attendre qu'il oubli.

-Je sais Die ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi je le connait bien. C'est ma faute en plus je lui est fait mal.

-Dit pas ça je suis encore plus responsable que toi.

-Te rend pas seul responsable de ça, mais il le fallait, c'est mieu que de lui mentir, je l'aurais pas supporter.

-...t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Kao...

-Merci.

Ils se regardèrent intensement et continuèrent à parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup dans un bar. Kyo qui était déjà pas très chaud pour rester, fit un effort et s'installa à côté de Shinya. Mais il avait en face de lui Kaoru et Die et il voyait bien qu'ils arrêtaient pas de se parler. Le blond avait un peu du mal, voir son meilleur ami s'entendre si bien avec son ex comme si de rien était lui fesait mal et quand ses autres amis firent de même lorsque leur boisson fut servit s'en était trop. Il avait l'impression d'être oublié, que se qu'il ressentait lui tout le monde s'en foutait. Il se leva brusquemet et sorti du bar rapidement. Die voulut le retenir mais c'était trop tard il était déjà loin. Il retourna s'asseoir sous le regard triste de ses amis. Ils espéraient que leur ami aille mieu avec le temps, c'était quand même asser ressent. Ils restèrent cependant ensemble toute la journée et s'amusèrent mais ils avaient toujours cette pensé pour le blond qui les empêcher de s'amuser pleinement.

Kyo quand à lui venait de rentrer chez lui et claqua presque la porte, ce qui surprit Mao.

-Kyo ? Tu es déjà rentrer ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-J'en ai marre personnes me comprend pas même mon meilleur ami !

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non !

-Kyo !

-Bon bon d'accord mais seulement parce que c'est toi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça si brusquement, ce qui l'étonna aussi c'est que Mao avait tout de suite deviner qu'il allait pas bien.

-Tu devait rentrer plus tard et quand tu passe du temps avec des amis je suis pas sur qu'on revient aussi en colère alors vas-y raconte, fit le brun.

-Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir passer un bon moment avec Die, mon meilleur ami mais il n'était pas seul.

-Des gens que tu connaissais pas ?

-Si justement...

Mao l'écoutait attentivement, il voulait savoir ce qui aller pas.

-Il y avait deux autres amis à moi mais aussi mon ex....

-Ton ex ?

-Oui mon ancien petit ami, on c'est séparer il y a pas longtemps et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Moi je l'aimais et je pensais que lui aussi mais à première vu c'était faut. A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai tout nos moments passer ensemble qui me reviennent en tête.

Mao n'avait pas vu grand chose dans sa 'vie' mais il en avait appris quand il était avec le grand-père de son ami et puis il avait regardait la télé lorsque celui-ci était partit. Il avait comprit quelques trucs, en tout cas il savait que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer. Mais là le sujet c'était Kyo et c'était encore plus important. Il le laissa donc continuer.

-...tu sais je t'ai dit que j'était souvent seul et ben Kaoru, mon ex, lui il m'a montrer que je pouvais être heureux, il me montrait qu'il m'aimait, j'était heureux. Même à mon anniversaire lorsque mes parents ne m'ont rien offert lui était la...

FLASH BACK

-Kyo ça va pas, tu t'es pas amuser à ton anniversaire ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux violet.

-Si Kao beaucoup, d'ailleur je te remercie enormement d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Surtout que tu l'as fait chez toi.

-C'est normal, je veux que tu soit heureux mon warumono. Alors dit moi ce qui va pas ?

Kyo sourit à ce surnom, il avait horreur des surnoms trop guimauvieux, non mais c'est vrai il avait l'air de sortir d'un film à l'eau de rose ? Et ben non. Ceci lui empêcha partiellement de penser à se qui le gêné, mais bien vite il y repensa.

-Ben c'est juste que j'aurais penser que pour mes 18 ans mes parents aller peut-être m'offrir quelque chose mais non...c'est toujours pareil.

Kaoru passa ses bras autours de ses hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule, en commençant en l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Il faut pas que tu pense à ça, nous on est la pour toi, je suis là pour toi.

-Merci...

-D'ailleur j'aimerais faire une autre chose pour toi.

-Ah quoi ?

-Viens tu veras...

Le violet emmena donc son petit ami jusqu'à sa chambre et le bascula sur le lit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi....

Le petit blond rougis à cette proposition. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de son petit ami passer sous son T-shirt et commençait à lui carresser son torse il pensa 'oui, après tout pourquoi pas'. Il passa ses bras autours du cou de Kaoru et commença à l'embrasser toujours plus pationnement. L'envi de l'autre monté en eux, ils voulaient découvrit entierment le corps de l'autre. Après de nombreux baisers, caresses, leur mains balladeuses commencèrent à enlever ces barrières vestimentaires qui les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Kaoru aida le blond à quitter son T-shirt tout en commençant à parcourir le torse de millier de baisers. Kyo envoya son haut valser au loin et très vite s'entreprit de défaire la chemise de son vis à vis. Une fois s'être retrouver tout deux torse nu, le plus grand allongea un peu mieu son petit ami et profita un maximum du contact de leur peau. Il parcoura de ses doigts les abdos finement sculptés et titilla les petits boules de chairs qui pointaient, d'abord avec ses doigts puis il les mordilla, arrachants quelques gémissements à son futur amant. Lorsqu'ils les entendit, Kaoru délaissa momentanement le torse pour se diriger vers le visage où il regarda son petit ami avec un beau sourir en voyant dans ses yeux du désir. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui chuchotter.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu aimes.

-J'aime tout en toi, laissa échappé Kyo dans un soupire de bien être.

-Attendais tu n'as pas encore tout vu, je compte te faire décourvir un plaisir plus intense.

Kaoru avait dit cela en se lêchant les lèvres avant de commencer à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, alors que Kyo lui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Son petit ami commença a descendre ses mains vers son entre jambes, tout en prenant soin de dessiner des arabesques, remontant puis redescendant pour le faire languir. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Il s'amusa plusieur fois à frôler la bosse qui s'était former au niveau de l'entre jambe du blond, ce qui le fit emmettre des gémissements plus forts et quelques grognements. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'il avait assez torturer son petit ami, Kaoru remonta lui picorer les lèvres avant d'entreprendre d'enlever son jean. Mais il y avait encore un petit problème, les chaussures, dans la précipitation du au désir ils ne les avaient pas quitter, il fallait donc y remédier. Ce fut Kaoru qui s'en chargea et lorsque son petit ami voulut l'aidé et se redressa un peu il eut comme réponse la main du violet qui le repoussa en position allongé.

-Laisse moi faire mon warumono, lui fit Kao avec une voix très sensuelle.

Une fois les deux paires de chaussures et chaussettes envoyé aux quatres coins de la pièce, Kaoru put reprendre son travail. Doucement il descendit la braguette et enleva le jean. Libérant ainsi d'une première barrière la bosse qu'avait former le désir du blond, qui soupira de bien être. Le panthalon du violet rejoignit bien vite son double, lui arrachant aussi un soupira de soulagement. Kyo rougis un peu lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir étroit dans son boxer. Ils profitèrent du corps presque nu de l'autre, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Kyo parcourait de ses mains le dos de son petit ami, alors que celui-ci lui laissait des suçons dans le cou alors que ses mains caressaient les cuisses. Lorsque celles-ci s'approchaient un peu trop de l'entre jambe, les gémissements se firent plus forts et plus roques. Le plus grand décida donc qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante, il chercha du regard un signe lui montrant qu'il pouvait continuer. Lorsqu'il l'eut, il embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit ami, puis retira le boxer, dernière barrière qui l'empêcher de contempler ce corps entierement nu se trouvant au dessous de lui. Kyo laissa échappé un nouveau soupire du bout de ses lèvres. Kaoru sourit lorsqu'il vit le membre tendut de son compagnon. Il remonta cependant au niveau des lèvres qu'il embrassa pationnement. Il dessina de sa langue et de ses lèvres une ligne allant jusqu'au bas ventre. Les gémissements se firent plus nombreux. Le violet décida enfin de passer au niveau suivant. De sa langue il parcourit le gland, laissant aucune parselle de peau y échapper. Il finit après plusieurs longues secondes de le prit entièrement en bouche. Là il joua avec, les fesant roulant sous sa langue. Ces douces tortures firent monté encore plus le désir en Kyo. Kaoru les délaissa pour passer au membre qui quemender aussi ces tortures. Il eut le même traitement que les glands mais en plus lent, pour laisser le plaisir monté toujours plus. Lorsqu'il le prit entierment en bouche et commença lentement à faire des mouvements de va et viens, le désir était tel que Kyo c'était cambré et aggripait les draps des ses doigts. Entre ses nombreux gémissement il le suplia d'accèléré, ce qu'il fit évidement. Les plaintes du blond se firent plus forte et sa réspiration plus saccadé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes, sous la torture de son petit ami pour que le désir soit plus fort et qu'il finisse par se libéré dans la bouche du violet. Celui-ci avala la semence, se lêcha les lèvres avant d'embrasser tendrement son petit ami qui essayé de calmer sa respiration. Maitenant il rester la dernière étape pour que tout les deux ils atteignent le plaisir intense. Kaoru s'assura que Kyo veuille bien continué, celui-ci fit signe que oui en hochant de la tête. Pour le mettre en confiance, il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, parcourit de ses mains tout son corps. Puis il finit par délicatement lui écarté les cuisses et approcha de son intimité. Il fit lécher ses doigts par le blonds qui les prend goulument en bouche. Il fit pénétré un premier doigt, à l'entrée de cette nouvelle présence en lui Kyo émis un petit gémissement de douleur, qui passa lorsque Kaoru habitua son intimité. Puis deux autres doigts vint le rejoindre, la douleur ayant laissait place à des gêmissement de plaisir. Quand il pensa que l'intimité était asser préparer, ils enleva ses doigts, qu'il lêcha et prit un préservatif dans sa table de nuit. Il l'enfila et approcha son membre tendus de l'intimité de son petit ami. Doucement il le pénétra, ce qui n'empêcha pas Kyo d'emmettre un petit gêmissement de douleur qu'il oublia bien vite lorsque le plus grand commença ses vas et viens. Un plaisir intense envahi le petit blond.

-Oh...oh Kao...oh oui...oh accèlère oh...plus vite...oui...oh encore...

Le désigné ne se fit pas prier et accèlera le mouvement alors que le blond hurlait son plaisir la tête penché en arrière tellement le plaisir était fort, s'accrochant toujours plus au draps, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner alors que lui s'abandonner à Kaoru. Leurs gémissements se firent plus fort, plus intense et plus nombreux, accompagné de plaintes remplis de désirs, leur respiration était de plus en plsu sacadé au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'orgasme. Il finirent par l'atteindre en même temps en hurlant le nom de l'autre puis en joignant leur lèvres dans un baiser fièvreux. Le plus grand laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse du blond attendant que sa respiration se calme, écoutant le coeur de son amant battre la chamade. Après un temps il finit par se retirer délicatement. Il s'allongea alors sur le blond posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'admirant, légèrement rouge, la respiration toujours saccadé, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes. Tout deux étaient en sueur et après un dernier baiser, ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher dans les bras l'un deux l'autre, épuisé par leur première fois ensemble.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-...ce soir là on a fait l'amour pour la première fois et c'était magique..., continua Kyo songeur. Mais c'est finit tout ça deux semaines après il a rompus, j'ai essayer de me suicider mais on m'en à empêcher.

-Je sais pas qui c'était mais je le remerci.

Kyo ne l'entendit pas du moins, il n'y preta pas toute l'attention qu'il aurait du et continua.

-Mes amis mon aider à tenir le coup mais, alors que moi je n'arrive pas à pardonner à Kaoru, eux ils l'ont fait. Le pire c'est Die, on dirait qu'il s'en est rapproché, pourtant il est sencès être de mon côté non ?

-Kyo voyon si ceux sont tes amis tu doit accepté qu'il ont envi de rester avec lui, c'est un amià eux non, tu devrais essayer d'oublié, je sais qu'il t'a fait mal et d'ailleur je lui en veux de t'avoir fait ça mais pour toi tu devrais passer au dessus. Il faut pas que tu te morphonde et que tu perde tes amis pour ça.

Kyo l'écoutait, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait dire ces choses lui qui jamais n'a connus ça.

Mais ses paroles et sa voix l'apaiser.

-Merci de m'avoir écouter, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-De rien je préfère te voir de bonne humeur.

Kyo le regarda, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il se leva, il repensa à ce que Mao lui avait dit, avait-il bien entendut.

-Alors comme ça tu en veux à Kaoru hein pourquoi ?

-Ben...ben parce qu'il te fait du mal...et euh..

Mao cherchait ses mots, il avait dit ça sur le coup, c'est vrai que de penser que quelqu'un pouvait blesser la seule personne qui le voyait et avec qui il se sentait bien il ne le supporter pas. N'arrivant pas à donner une réponse claire, le brun était devenu rouge, ça toucha beaucoup Kyo.

-Héhé je te taquine...merci, c'est gentil à toi de t'inquièté pour moi.

-Ben je suis la pour ça. Tu devrais faire quelque chose que tu aimes pour te changer les idées.

-Tu crois ? Ben je vais me regarder un film alors ou peut-être écouter un peu de musique, ça te dit ?

-Bah ouai, j'ai rien de mieux à faire en se moment, fit ironiquement le brun.

-Hahaha ok ok ben va pour la musique, on regardera un film ce soir, à moins qu'il y est quelque chose de bien à la télé pour changer.

Il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil en face du miroir, il prit la télécomande de la chaîne hifi et le programme télé.

-Hum, à l'eau de rose, hum rediff...foot berk...rhaaa ben comme d'hab y'a rien. Alors film ce soir ! Voyon voir qu'est-ce que je pourrais te faire écouter en premier ? Fit le blond en réfléchissant. Faut p'tete commencer par le moins dur...si on fait l'inverse j'ai peur que ça te déçoit...hum...

Mao le regarda en rigolant, Kyo prenait ça très au sérieux. Après avoir hésité longuement il finit par mettre la musique et attendit de tout écouter avant de donner son avis au brun et de connaître le sien. Il remarqua bien vite que ça plaisait à Mao qui chantonna très vite les refrains tout en jouant le rythme d'un mouvement de tête, de main ou de pied. Des fois il fermait les yeux et se laissait porter par les paroles. Le blond le regarda, il trouvait ses réactions plutôt amusantes et touchantes, il avait une jolie voix. Lorsque les albums furent finit, il était déjà l'heure de manger.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'en à penser ? Lequel t'as préfèré ? Demanda Kyo.

-Ben perso mon préfèré c'est le dernier, j'ai bien aimé les paroles très sombres mais avec la voix du chanteur on était comme emporté et la musique était superbe.

-Oh c'est trop cool moi aussi, c'est génial tu penses la même chose que moi, c'est laquel la meilleure chanson selon toi ?

Kyo avait vraiment très envie de partager ce qu'il aimait avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait et il l'avait trouver. Mao était ravis que le blond lui fasse découvrir toutes ces choses, de plus c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur et de décourvrir ce qu'il aimait le rendait heureux. A ce moment la soufrance qu'avait affiché Kyo quelques heures auparavant avait disparut.

-Dit moi Kyo, tu devrais pas aller manger ? Demanda le brun.

-Ben comment tu peux savoir ça toi qui n'as jamais faim ? Fit Kyo surprit.

-Ouai je sais mais je sais lire l'heure et à la pendule il est presque 20h.

-Aaaah ok j'y vais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais très vite il revint et se réinstalla devant le miroir avec son assiette. Mao le regardait surprit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fesait.

-Mais pourquoi tu fait ça, tu sais bien que j'ai pas la sensation de faim, ça me fait rien....

-Ouai mais on c'est jamais.

Mao fit la moue et détourna les yeux, mais très vite ils retournèrent vers Kyo en train de manger.

-Ahaha ! tu vois tu regardes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre, minauda le brun.

-Je sais mais avous que ça t'énerve.

-Oui.

-Donc je continue.

-Sadique.

-Et oui.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Hahaha ça je le découvres, en tout cas j'aime ta franchise, fit Mao en souriant.

-Héhé merci, répondit le blond gêné une main sur sa nuque.

Il avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Une fois qu'il eut finit et qu'il rammena tout en cuisine, il eut le droit à un petit comentaire de son ami.

-J'espère que tu fait bien ta vaisselle quand même.

Le blond fut étonné, il regarda alors la pile d'assiette qui traîner dans l'évier, il pensa alors 'euh...comment il à su...un coup de chance ?'

-Euh mais oui voyon...

Il soupira, là il était bien obliger de s'y mettre, c'est donc à contre coeur qu'il entreprit de laver toute sa vaisselle. Une demie heure plus tard il revint enfin dans le salon en regardant ses mains habimer par l'eau et le produit.

-Pfff.

-C'est enervant hein toutes ces corvets...et ben moi j'en est pas à faire nanana, se moqua gentillement Mao.

-Tss vas y moque toi, répondit le blond en tirant la langue. Bon je choisi le film.

Il ne lui falut pas longtemps, son choix se porta directement sur un film qu'il aimait énormement, l'histoire d'un fou qui tuait ses victimes d'un coup de hache dans la tête, avant de les éventrés prenant leur tripes pour les pendrent et gardant le coeur en souvenir. Il ne s'attaquer qu'au personnes seul entre 30 et 40 ans ne vivant pas dans sa ville. Il souria en repensant à toutes ses scènes et alla le mettre en route sous le regard impatient du brun. Il dura jusqu'à tard le soir, Kyo était schotchait devant l'écran alors que Mao ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lors de quelques scènes. Une fois finit Kyo éteignit la télé.

-Alors t'en à penser quoi ? Moi j'adore.

-C'était bien mais un peu effrayant.

-Tu vas pas faire de cauchemard quand même ? Se moqua Kyo.

-Non comment veux tu que j'en fasse, je ne dort pas !

Mao c'était énervé, il s'était retourné dos au blond, ça lui avait fait mal sur le coup. Le blond venait de l'apprendre, il se sentit pitoyable de lui avoir dit ça, il s'excusa.

-Oh Mao...je...excuse moi je savais pas, j'voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Le désigné le regarda et devant son air désolé il ne put pas lui résisté.

-Mais non je t'en veux pas.

-Tant mieu, j'aimerais pas être faché avec toi.

-T'inquiète ça arrivera pas.

-J'espère, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Kyo se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit, il eut comme deernière pensé que ça journée n'avait finalement pas si mal finit.

Il passa les deux jours suivant chez lui sans sortir, profitant de la compagnie de son ami brun. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il écoutaient la musique, regardaient des films. Au fils du temps leur relation avait prit un autre tournant. Ils s'étaient trouvaient beaucoup de points commun, chacun comprenait l'autre, d'ailleur certaines fois ils arrivaient même à finir les phrases de l'autres. Ils passèrent de nombreux bon moments entre fou rire et sérieux, plaisantant, se moquant gentillement de l'autre. Kyo avait retrouvait la joie qu'il avait perdu il y a quelques semaines. La présence de Mao lui avait redonner le sourire, il aimait rester avec lui même si il ne fesait pas grand chose, rien que de le savoir là avec lui l'appaiser et le rendait heureux.

Une nouvelle journée se leva sur un Kyo sortant de sa chambre s'étirant et baillant.

-B'jour Mao ça va ?

-Mouai.

-Tu t'ennui pas trop la nuit *baille* ?

-Nan l'habitude.

-Bon j'vais prendre mon p'tit dej'.

Une fois finit il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé encore en pyjama. Ce qui désespéra un peu Mao.

-Kyo tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'habiller, il fait beau alors tu vas sortir et aller t'amuser avec tes amis, ça fait deux jours que t'es pas sortit.

Le désigné le regarda surprit.

-Tu te prend pour ma mère à dire ça ?

-Euh non non, je préfère être ton ami que ta mère, mais je te le dit quand même c'est pour ton bien.

-Héhé tu sais que tu serais plus crédible qu'elle dans se rôle.

-P'tete mais j'ai raison.

Soudain le portable du blond sonna.

-Ouai allo ? Oh Toshi.

-Kyo ça va ? T'es pas malade ? Ça fait deux jours qu'on t'as pas vu on s'inquièté.

-Non non ça va faut pas t'en faire.

-Ok, alors dit moi tu fait quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Euh...

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de Mao disant 'tu as intêret a accepter'.

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai reçut le tout dernier jeux de combat qu'on attendait !! Et en plus on vien d'installer un nouveau panier de basket !! Tu veux venir chez moi ma mère m'a dit qu'elle préparer ton plat préféré si tu venait.

-Oh c'est vai ? Oh génial super, je vien... j'me prépare...j'arrive, répondit le blond en commençant à courrir partout dans l'appart.

-Cool j't'attend alors.

Et ils se raccrochèrent alors que Kyo s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

-Bon Mao j'y vais j'espère que tu vas pas t'ennuyé, tu veux que je laisse la télé ?

-Nan c'est bon t'inquiète use pas ton électricité pour moi, aller vas t'amuser.

-Ok à ce soir.

Et sur ceux il ferma la porte et se dirigea chez les parents de Toshiya, et oui c'était le seul qui habitait encore chez ses parents et il le taquinait souvent pour ça, comme le reste de la bande, mais ça mère cuisinait trop bien donc il l'enviait aussi. Heureusement pour lui il n'habitait pas trop loin, entre le bus et marcher, il regrettait de pas encore avoir passer son permis. Il finit par frapper à la porte de chez son ami une demi heure plus tard. Ce fut la mère de son ami qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh mais c'est ce cher petit Kyo, alors ça fesait un moment que tu n'était pas venu, j'espère que tu travail mieu que mon petit Toshi, j'ai préparé ton plat préféré, tu doit pas manger très équilibré comme tu vis tout seul....

-MAMAN !! Mais laisse Kyo tranquille. Aller viens on va aller dans ma chambre, fit le brun en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le blond avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'énervé à l'annonce du 'petit' présédent son nom. Mais avec la mère de son ami il valait mieux être préparer. Une fois tranquillement installer dans la chambre de Toshi il purent parler.

-Bon 'scuse pour le comportement de ma mère.

-Pas grave, j'ai pas à faire la cuisine aujourd'hui ça va alors.

-Hahaha tu changera jamais.

-Je vois pas l'intêret.

-Oui c'est vrai. Alors...une petite baston ça te dit ?

-Avec plaisir prépare toi à te faire rétamer en beauté hahaha !!

-Que tu crois !

Ils prirent les manettes en mains et commencèrent leur partit, durant une heure auccun ne voulait céder à l'autre, il y avait toujours égalité. Ce qui entraîna quelques tricheries.

-Kyo... Kyo lâche ma mannette, rhaa tu va me faire perdre tricheur !!

ou bien.

-Toshi ! Enlève ta main j'vois plus rien !! C'est qui le tricheur la !

Mais alors que le suspence aller enfin désigné un vainqueur, le courant s'éteingnit.

-MAMAAAAAN !!!

-Quoi ?

-Y'as plus de courant !!

-Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai coupé maintenant vous me faite le plaisir d'arrêter vos jeux vidéos et de venir manger aller on descend.

-Rhooo.

Ils déscendirent, Toshi bougonner son mécontentement.

-Je suis sur que c'était moi qui gagnait en plus.

-Tu rigole là j'te menais t'as vu la dernière prise que je t'ai faite si t'était pas KO après ça.

-Gnagnagna.

Mais une fois à table devant les bons plats de la mère, ils oublièrent leur jeux et se régalè fois leur estomac bien remplis ils allèrent dans le jardin, bien évidement ils aidèrent à débarasser. Il fesaient bien chaud ils allèrent s'allonger sur des chaises pliantes, profitant du soleil et se laissant le temps de digéré. Quelques temps plus tard Kyo remarqua que son ami c'était endormis, une idée germa dans son esprit, et avec un sourire qui annoncer rien de bon , il fila chercher le tuyau d'arosage et visa l'endormis qui se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva rapidement tremper.

-KYOOOOO !!! reviens un peu par là !

Le blond laissa tombé le tuyau et prit ses jambes à son cou poursuivit par un Toshiya en colère. Il finit par le ratrapper, il le fit tomber par terre dans le sol devenut boueux et commença à le chatouiller, il avait ça vengence.

-Gnaaah arrête Toshi héhé naaan j'aime pas les chatouilles haha.

-Alors excuse toi.

-Jamais !

-Alors temps pis pour toi.

Au bout de quelques minutes Kyo finit par déclarer forfait. Ils se relevèrent couvert de boue mais en plein fou rire lorsqu'ils se regardaient ainsi. Ils décidèrent de faire ensuite une petite partie de basket, il était déjà tard. Bizarement Toshiya avait moins de difficultés à marquer que son ami.

-Haha on n'y arrive pas on dirait.

-Rend moi le ballon Toshi tu verra ce que je sais faire.

-Ben attrappe....oh rater héhé.

Il lui mit une main sur le front le tenant un peu éloigné de lui. Ce qui ne fit pas extrement plaisir au blond qui à la grande surprise du plus grand réussi à attraper le ballon et de marquer un super panier.

-Et là hein on la ramène moins hahaha.

-Bon d'accord la je suis surprit. Mais je me laisserais pas avoir si facilement.

Entre eux deux il y avait toujours de la compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi mais jamais très important. Il déconner toujors et ça les amuser.

Ce qui n'amusa pas la mère de Toshi c'est dans l'état qu'elle les trouva alors qu'ils allaient passer à table.

-Oh mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes, et le jardin...

-Excuse maman.

-Bon bon c'est pas grave mais vous aller me faire le plaisir d'aller vous changer et de prendre une douche. Tu passera des vêtement à Kyo aller aller on se dépêche.

Ils montèrent alors Kyo choisi les vêtements qui allait mieu avec son look et fila à la douche suivit de Toshi. Et alors que le blond profitait de l'eau chaud son ami s'amusa à tirer le rideau.

-Niaaaah !! Toshi salauuuud !!

Et pour vengence il prit la pomme de douche et menaça le brun avec, il se retrouva dans un état encore pire qu'avant.

-Kyo, Kyo arrête tu va mouiller partout.

-Ok mais arrête de m'embêter.

-Oui oui pardon.

-Haha c'est moi le chef.

-N'en rajoute pas....

Après une bonne douche ils déscenirent pour diner. Une fois celui-ci finit Toshiya demanda à ses parents si ils pouvaient rammener Kyo chez lui. Evidement ils acceptèrent. Une fois en bas de l'appart de Kyo, Toshiya se sépara de son ami.

-Bon ben à plus Kyo j'espère que tu t'es bien amuser aujourd'hui moi oui en tout cas c'était trop cool.

-Ouai t'as raison ça m'a fait du bien merci, j'te rendrais tes affaires plus tard ok ?

-Pas de problème mon pote, aller bye.

Sur ceux le brun retourna dans la voiture de sa mère et repartit chez lui. Kyo quand à lui remonta chez lui épuisé par sa journée mais très heureux.

-Alors Kyo ça c'est bien passer ?

-Ouai c'était d'enfer.

-Ah tu vois.

-Bon je suis désolé mais la je suis crevé j'vais me coucher. T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui...

-Aller ne mens pas, tu m'as fait parler maintenant c'est ton tour. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben...j'm'ennui sans toi, avant j'avais l'habitude d'être seul mais là ta présence me manque...désolé c'est un peu égoïste de ma part.

-Mais non voyon, tu c'est bien que moi aussi j'aime être avec toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devait être heureux alors je veux que tu fasse pareil. Aller bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Après s'être changer il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin dès qu'il se leva, Kyo alla voir Mao.

-Coucou Mao ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci.

-Ben tu m'as aider alors je t'aide.

-P'tete mais merci quand même c'est très gentil de ta part.

Pour le remercier le brun lui offrit un beau sourire qui le troubla un peu.

-Mais... mais non c'est rien je te remerci aussi, je me sent beaucoup mieux, t'as sut trouver les mots juste pour me remonter le moral et passer la journée avec Toshi hier c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mao était de plus en plus gêné, mais il n'était pas le seul. Après ça Kyo prit son petit déjeuner dans le salon devant la télévision, en profitant pour parler avec Mao. Un coup de téléphone coupa leur conversation.

-Allo Kyo ?

-Oh Shin c'est toi.

-Ouai ça va ? Toshi m'a dit que vous aviez passer la journée ensemble, tu vas mieu ?

-Ouai ouai t'inquiète.

-Tant mieu, donc tu peux venir passer l'aprème avec moi, t'es obliger de dire oui sinon je vais me sentir vexer que tu préfère Toshi à moi, fit Shinya un peu théatralement.

-Shin, tu c'est bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi, mais c'est d'accord pas de problème je te retrouve devant chez toi à 14h ça te va ?

-Oui, c'est super, à tout à l'heure.

-Ouai bye.

Et il raccrocha.

-Ha je suis content, je sent que ça va être une bonne journée encore, fit Kyo en s'éfallant dans un fauteuil.

-Tu vois tes amis s'inquièté pour toi et tout ce qu'il voulait c'est passer du temps avec toi.

-C'est vrai, pour quelqu'un qui connait rien d'autre que son miroir tu en sais des choses.

-Ouai je suis surprenant hein, fit fièrement le brun.

-Hahahaha oui c'est vrai tu as raison, en faite maintenant je suis vraiment heureux qu'on m'ai offert ce miroir... bon j'vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Sur ceux il se dirigea vers la salle de bain se trouvant à côté. Il en ressortit une demie-heure plus tard avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur ses épaules. Quelques gouttes d'eau lui coulaient encore sur son corps. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, ça lui avait fait du bien. Quand il les réouvrit il croisa le regard de Mao, qui avait les joues rouges tomates.

-Alors on mate ? Fit le blond taquin.

-Je...excuse moi...je...je regarde pas si tu veux...je mais c'est pas ma faute....c'est...c'est le miroir.

Le brun avait fermer les yeux et bouger ses mains dans tous les sens tellement il était gêné.

-Mais je plaisante Mao, je sais que c'est pas ta faute, la position du miroir donne un peu sur la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui mais...mais je devrais pas regarder...

-Voyon Mao ça va tuer personne si tu ouvres les yeux.

-Je...t'es sur ? Répondit le brun hésitant à ouvrir les paupières.

-Mais oui aller fait pas le timide.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux mais avait toujours les joues rouge, Kyo était installer sur le fauteuil face à lui, finissant de se sécher les cheveux.

-Oh t'es tout rouge c'est mignon, souria le blond.

Ceci n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses. Kyo décida alors d'aller s'habiller et mit les affaires que lui avait préter Toshiya au sale, vaut mieux les rendre propre. Avec tout ça il était déjà l'heure de manger et Kyo refit son petit rituel de manger devant Mao. Ça finissait par les faire rire tout les deux. Une fois le repas finit, une fois revenut de la cuisine, le blond aggrippa le miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Mao.

-Ben je vais un peu te bouger comme ça t'auras pas la porte de la salle de bain dans ton champs de vision.

-Tu te moque encore de moi, reprit le brun en fesant une moue boudeuse.

-Mais nan, tu veux que je laisser la télé, faut que tu le dise je veux pas que tu t'ennui tout seul.

-Ca ira c'est bon.

-Sur ? Fit le blond suspicieux.

-Oui et me regarde pas comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, tu veux que culpabilise ou quoi ? Dit Mao alors que Kyo le regardait fixement.

-Est-ce que ça marche ?

-Euh...un peu...

-Alors tant mieux, répondit Kyo fier.

-Ouai ben tu devrais y aller non ?

-Oh oui tu as raison....d'ailleur t'as toujours raison...bon j'y vais je rentre pour le diner ok ? Aller à tout à l'heure.

Et le blond partit après avoir fit un petit signe de la main à son ami qui avait bugger, lui toujours raison ? Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose là.

Kyo arriva devant chez son ami à l'heure prévut, celui-ci l'attendais déjà et fut surprit en le voyant arriver.

-Kyo ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu es a l'heure, y'a un problème, tu es malade ? Fit Shinya en lui mettant la main sur son front.

-Mais non rhoo et c'est faut je suis pas toujours en retard.

-Euh non tu te rappel la dernière fois on avait tous rendez-vous et toi tu t'était endormis devant la télé on t'as attendut une heure avant que tu arrive et encore c'est Toshi et Die qui avait insister en te téléphonant plusieurs fois.

-Ouai ouai, c'était pas ma faute le programme était nul et puis tu remet toujours ça sur le tapis, bouda le plus petit.

-Fait pas la tête, j'ai un truc qui va te remonter le moral.

-Ah et c'est quoi ? Demanda le blond curieux.

-Et ben le magasin Nukabideo à reçut plein de nouveautés pour tout les goûts je suis sur qu'on va trouver notre bonheure là bas. Ça te tente d'y aller ?

-Ah oui !! Génial je pourrais continuer ma collection de film d'horreur et peut-être il y aura des albums ou singles que j'ai pas.

-Je savais que ça te plairais.

-Ouai on y va tout de suite ! Fit Kyo très impatient.

-Euh ben justement, erm je doit aller avant à la bibliothèque et...

-Arf j'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait un piège.

-Mais c'est pas un piège voyon, aller tu veux bien m'accompagner j'en ai pas pour longtemps steup !!

-Bon bon ok.

-Super, aller viens.

La bilbiothèque était pas très loin de chez Shinya, ils y arrivèrent très rapidement.

-Bon Kyo j'vais rendre mes livres, j'en est un qu'il faut absolument que j'empreinte, je le cherche et on y vas d'accord ?

-Ouai ouai.

Alors que son ami était déjà partit de son côté, Kyo lui traînait entre tout les rayons, tss ça ne l'interressait vraiment pas les livres, quelle perte de temps. Soudain il vit une pile de livres sur un rayon positionner d'une drôle de façon. Une personne les avaient empilés n'importe comment, sans doute précipitement et ils semblaient pouvoir tomber à tout moment. Il suffisait de prendre le livre où tous reposer et là tout tomberais. Lorsqu'il vit ça Kyo se sentit comme attirer, il avait l'impression que ça avait été mit la pour lui, c'était son devoir que de le faire. Il s'approcha alors, y regarda de plus prêt puis il approcha doucement ça main et attrapa le livre du bas. D'un coup sec il tira dessus avant de s'enlever bien vite et que tout tombe par terre. Il resta là à regarder son chef d'oeuvre en affichant un sourire satisfait mais le bruit n'avait pas perçut inaperçut et la première personne à arriver c'était Shinya. Il avait eut comme une intuition que cela concerné son ami et il avait raison. Il ouvrit de grand yeux stupéfié devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

-Oh Kyo qu'est-ce que tu as fait, fit-til en se mettant la main sur le visage.

-C'est pas ma faute, les livres m'ont appelé, répondit innocement Kyo en levant les mains en l'air.

Shinya le regarda desespéré, malheureusement pour lui un des employé arriva et demanda ce qui c'était passer.

-Euh, excusez je..je vais ranger...  
-Je l'espère, les livres ceux ne sont pas des jouer il faut en prendre soin, ça m'étonne de vous.

Le désigné se sentit pathétique. Kyo se sentit un peu responsable ( ouai il devrait l'être totalement m'enfin faut pas trop lui en demander).

-'Scuse Shin j'vais t'aider à ranger.

-Ca va c'est rien, j't'en veux pas mais si tu veux qu'on aille à la boutique on ferait mieux de se dépécher, reprit son ami ayant retrouver le sourire.

-Ok !

Après une heure à ranger toute la partie qui était tombé ils finirent par se diriger vers le magasin désigné. Chacun alla du côté de ce qui les interressaient le plus, films d'horreur ou fantastique, musique rock ou métal etc. A force de fouiner, au bout d'une demie-heure ils avaient trouvaient leur bonheure. Deux films et un album pour Shinya et trois films et deux albums pour Kyo. Mais au moment de passer à la caisse. Shinya regardait son ami chercher quelque chose dans ses poches sans trouver.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben j'ai pas prit mon argent, mais rhoo nan je les veux, fit Kyo.

Il regarda alors son ami avec des yeux qui le fit craquer des les premières secondes.

-Shiiiiiin....

-Bon bon d'accord d'accord je te les prend.

-Youhouuuuu !!!

-Mais tu me remboursera hein ?

-Oui oui, merci !

Shinya lui, inversement à Toshiya, céder facilement à Kyo, on va dire que le blond savait s'y prendre avec lui, il savait se qu'il fallait faire pour le faire craquer. Mais c'est seulement pour des raisons de ce genre qu'il l'utilisait. Une fois sortit du magasin Shinya demanda.

-Ca te dit une glaçe pour finir cette après-midi ?

-Oh oui trop ! T'es génial Shin.

-Je sais je sais héhé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le meilleur glacier se situant à l'entré d'un parc. Kyo s'était coller à la vitrine où tout les parfums se trouvaient cherchant celui qu'il allait povoir choisir. Pour Shinya c'était déjà choisi, la fraise ! Alors que lui était déjà servit il regardait son ami qui avait du mal à se décider.

-Ben quoi t'arrive pas à choisir ?

-Naaaan.

-Bon t'hésite entre quoi et quoi ? Fit Shinya en soupirant.

-Chocolat et pistache.

-Bon aller prend les deux.

-Youhouuuuu.

Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, tout content, il alla la manger sur un banc alors que son ami payer. Lorsqu'il alla le chercher, Shinya soupira et se dit pour lui même.

-Tsss si Die et Toshiya me voyaient ils me diraient que je le gâte trop alalala.

Ils mangèrent donc le glaçe plutôt rapidement pour éviter qu'elle ne fonde puis vers 18h ils se séparèrent et après avoir remercier plusieur fois son ami, Kyo rentra chez lui de bonne humeur.

-Mao je suis rentré !

-Oh Kyo...t'as l'air super en forme.

-Ouai...regarde regard, j'ai des nouveau films et aussi de nouveaux albums. Si on s'en écouter ça va être génial !

Mao le regarda en souriant, la c'est sur il allait mieu, et quel soulagement de le voir ainsi. Il mit alors l'un des albums qu'il avait acheter, du moin que lui avait acheter Shinya. Et avec Mao ils chantèrent sur le chansons emporter par les paroles et le rythme. Il passa son diner comme d'habitude avec Mao, ils étaient vraiment très proche maintenant. Vers 20h30 Kyo se leva.

-Hum tu sais je devrais peut-être aller voir Die pour lui dire que je vais il apprend que j'ai passer du temps avec Toshi et Shin il va bouder héhé. En plus on pourait aller ce faire un ciné tout les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

-Ouai c'est une bonne idée, ça devrait lui faire plaisir, il doit s'inquiété.

-J'y vais alors je sais pas quand je vais rentré donc je te dit p'tete a demain matin si le film est long héhé.

-D'accord, amuse toi bien.

Lorsqu'il sorti dehor, étant en été, il fesait beau et chaud, il se dirigea donc vers chez son ami, se modissant de pas avoir le permis. Pourquoi il avait pas non plus de carte, il en avait pour son argent de prendre le bus. Il arriva finalement devant chez son ami en pestant contre le transport en commun, heureusement qu'il y avait des scéances tard en été sinon il serait un peu venut pour rien. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha il reconnu son meilleur ami devant les portes, mais il n'était pas seul et celui qui l'accompagné surprit Kyo mais dans le mauvais sens. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter se que pouvait faire Kaoru avec Die.

-Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai passer un super moment, fit Kaoru en souriant.

-Mais c'est normal je t'aime, je veux pouvoir profiter de quelques instants tout les deux, répondit Die.

La ce fut un premier choc pour le blond qui n'entendit pas le reste.

-Tu crois que Kyo et encore facher ? Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu et il m'a pas donner de nouvelle, je suis trop bête j'aurais du lui dire ce qu'il se passer...

-Voyon Die ne culpabilise pas je suis sur que ça s'arrangera et puis si tu veux on lui dira ensemble, pour l'instant va te coucher je vois bien que t'es fatiguer en se moment.

-Bon d'accord, bonne nuit.

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement et la ce fut pour Kyo comme un ocup de poignard en plein coeur, il avait tellement mal. Mais il était aussi en colère et alors que des larmes commençaient à arriver dans ses yeux il s'approcha du couple.

-Alors c'était donc ça !! commença-t-il en criant.

Ses deux surprit se retournèrent. Die fut le plus inquiet.

-Kyo...je...

-Tait toi ! Comment t'as put !! Tu sors avec Kaoru, tu t'en fout royalement de moi hein !! Dit moi tu sortait déjà avec lui alors qu'on était ensemble ? J'te fesait confiance !!! C'est pour ça tu voulais que j'oubis comme ça vous auriez put être ensemble et j'aurais pas était un soucis hein !!

-Mais...mais Kyo laisse moi t'expliquer...

-NON !!! Je te déteste, je veux plus te voir, je veux plus jamais te parler !!!

Kyo avait hurlait ça les yeux en larmes puis il se retourna et partit en courant. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Alors que de son côté Die s'effondra en pleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait....j'viens de perdre mon meilleur ami...je suis qu'un imbécile...il comptait sur moi et je l'ai laisser tomber...

Kao se mit à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter.

-Chut, chut Die calme toi s'il te plait... il devait l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre...mais j'irais lui parler je veux pas que vous perdiez votre amitié à cause de moi.

Kaoru resta un long moment avec son petit ami tentant de lui remonter le moral, mais ce n'était pas facil et il dut rentrer chez lui à regret, il avait peur de se qu'il pouvait arriver. Cette nuit la Die ne put dormir, il se rememorra encore et toujours se qui venait de se passer, continuant de pleurer.

Kyo rentra alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, il était essouflé d'avoir trop courut. Il aggripait son T-shirt au niveau du coeur, pourquoi il souffrait tant ? Il avait l'impression d'être trahit. Il rentra dans son appartement et claqua la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Mao.

-Kyo ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers une commode où il se saisit d'un couteau de poche bien aiguisé. Il pleurait de plus en plus et ça le brun l'avait bien remarquer et il s'inquièté.

-Kyo...Kyo dit moi ce qu'il va pas.

Mais au lieu d'une réponse le blond ne put offrir que des sanglots de plus en plus nombreux et forts. Puis celui-ci tendis son bras gauche et avec le couteau commença à se scarifier. Il se mordait les lèvres mais continuait, il se fesait souffrir pour vider tout ce mal qui ronger son coeur. Les blessures physiques n'étaient rien comparé à celles du coeur.

Lorsque Mao vit ça il se sentit mal, non pourquoi il fesait ça, pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire contre ? Il sentit son coeur se resserré il devait l'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi.

-Non Kyo...Kyo s'il te plait arrête...ne fait pas ça...je t'en prit non...je supporte pas te voir ainsi souffrir...s'il te plait dit moi ce qui va pas...dit moi comment je peux t'arrêter...ça me fait tellement mal de te voir ainsi...Kyo...

Mao pleurait à son tour mais Kyo ne voulait rien entendre il continuait, il avait maintenant des coupures partout sur son avant bras, du sang coulait de celle-ci. Le brun n'en pouvait plus il avait les mains coller contre cette vitre qui l'empêcher de sortir, il sanglota lui aussi essayant encore de suplier Kyo d'arrêter. Celui-ci finit par se retourner vers son ami. Soudain il lâcha son couteau qui tomba par terre et s'approcha rapidement du miroir en posant à son tour ses mains dessus.

-Mao...Mao...mais tu pleure du sang...

-Mais je m'en fout, c'est toi qui est important !! S'il te plait dit moi ce que t'as...ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance je t'en prit....

-Mao...

-Kyo...j'ai si mal...

Ils se regardaient intesement, leur regard embrumé par les larmes, leurs mains et leur front voulaient se toucher malgrès ce miroir entre eux.

-Kyo...dit le moi...tu me fait pas confiance ?

-La confiance hein et ben tu vois je crois que je l'ai perdu !! Mon meilleur ami sort avec mon ex !! Comment j'ai put être aussi idiot à croire que je pouvais être heureux !!

-Vas-y cris sur moi, libère ta colère.

-Non... Mao...je...je peux pas... pas sur toi...je excuse moi...  
-Non tu as raison de le faire...je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit qu'importe la manière.

-Mao...pourquoi...pourquoi eux ils sont heureux...je ne représente rien pour eux ?

-Ne dit pas ça je suis sur qu'ils tiennent tout les deux enormement à toi...si tu n'es plus avec Kaoru c'est que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble et Die, c'est ton meilleur ami depuis longtemps non ?

-Depuis la primaire...

-Tu vois je ne pense pas qu'il te voulait du mal, les sentiments change avec le temps, je sais des fois ça fait souffrir. Je suis sur qu'ls vont tout expliquer et si ce n'est pas le cas ça voudra dire qu'ils ne te mérité pas...Kyo tu mériterait tellement mieux...et puis tu as d'autres amis tu sais qu'ils sont la pour toi.

-Oui...tu as peut-être raison...

Ils se regardèrent longuement la seul présence de l'autre suffisait à remonter leur moral.

-Tu vas mieu ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui...merci d'être la pour moi...

-C'est rien si je peut être utile.

-Tu sais ton soutient est très important pour moi je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'était pas là...je pense que j'aurais tenté le pire.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de chose...regarde ton bras...s'il te plait ne refait jamais ça...

-Si c'est pour toi c'est promis.

-Mais il s'agit pas de moi Kyo mais de toi tu as toute la vie devant toi tu mérite de la vivre pleinement.

-Je sais...

-Et puis tu sais je ne serais sans doute pas la indéfiniment...

-Comment ça ? Fit le blond inquiet.

-Un jour peut être que le miroir se brisera et à se moment là je veux que tu me promète que tu ne pleureras pas. Dit toi que ça doit être mieux ainsi après tout je ne suis pas vraiment vivant...

-Mais je...non je...

-S'il te plait promet le moi, promet le.

-Je...je te le promet, fit-il en s'essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Merci.

Ils parlèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, Mao fesait tout pour remonté le moral de son ami et il trouvait toujours les mots juste. Après toute ces émotions Kyo finit par s'endormir contre le miroir sous le regard protecteur du brun. Mais à force de le regardait ainsi, paraissant fragil et appaisait, il sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Des perles rouge commencèrent à coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi...pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive...pourquoi il était tombé amoureux...jamais il ne pourait le toucher, l'embrasser...ça fesait mal mais il serait fort. Il fit un geste de sa main comme si il voulait tenter d'effleurer la joue de l'endormis.

Le lendemain matin Kyo se réveilla tard dans la matinée.

-Gnuuu

-Bien dormi Kyo ?

-Oui....tu as passer toute la nuit à me regarder ?

-Euh... oui....

Il était un peu gêné d'avouer ça.

-...je...tu es très beau quand tu dors...

Le blond rougis.

-Erm euh je je vais p'tete prendre mon p'tit dej'

-Tu sais je pense que si tu diner ça serais aussi bien, rigola Mao.

-Ah pourquoi ?

Kyo regarda alors l'heure.

-Quoi ? J'ai dormis si longtemps olala.

-Mais ça ta fait du bien non ?

-Oui c'est vrai, souria le blond. C'est un peu grâce à toi....bon et ben en attendant la vrai heure de manger si on écouter un peu de music ?

-Avec plaisir.

Après avoir écouter un album et manger Kyo s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Mao.

-Kyo...tu compte rester encore cloitrer ici ?

-Non j'tai promis de pas me morphondre, je vais t'écouter et aller voir Die pour qu'on s'explique.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui.

-Alors ne le tabasse pas d'ac, souria le brun.

-D'ac. J'y vais et je reviens.

-J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

-Moi aussi.

Et il retourna sur le lieu où il avait découvert la liaison de son meilleur ami avec son ex. Et là il fit ce premier sortir ses poubelles, on aurait dit qu'il portait le monde sur son dos et il devait pas avoir bien dormit. Il s'approcha alors et lorsque Die le vit il ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Kyo ?

-Ben oui je suis pas le père noël.

Il hésita à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je...je suis désolé Kyo je je me sent si pathétique...

Soudain il remarqua les coupures sur le bras de son ami.

-Oh Kyo tu..c'est ma faute..je suis qu'un crétin tu t'es fait du mal par ma faute je excuse moi oh je sais que tu le pourra pas ce que j'ai fait et affreux....

-Die calme toi...je suis ici pour que tu me dise vraiment ce qu'il en est.

-Je..d'accord j'aurais du tout te dire il y a bien longtemps....voilà en fait quand tu es sortit avec Kaoru et ben moi aussi j'en était déjà amoureux, je t'ai rien dit car j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et puis je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait LA bourde qui a tout changer, j'en avait marre de gardait ça pour moi alors je lui est dit à lui. Je crois que c'était peu après ton anniversaire environ deux semaines et je je l'ai embrasser oh pardon Kyo c'était plus fort que moi et je ne pensais pas qu'il y réponderait. Puis après on c'est reparler et il m'a dit que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour moi et c'est là qu'il t'a quitter. Kyo je je mérite pas ton amitié je t'ai trahis toi tu l'aimais et et je te l'ai volé je suis qu'un crétin, un imbécile...

Kyo dut lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête.

-Ca va Die j'en ai asser entendut, merci de me l'avoir dit je sais que je peut te refaire confiance.

-Non non tu doit pas je t'ai trahis.

-Arrête si t'es heureux comme ça c'est une bonne chose.

-Comment ça se fait que tu dise ça ?

-C'est un ami à moi qui m'a dit que si tu me disais tout je pouvait toujours te concidéré comme un ami et que si je ne suis plus avec Kaoru c'est qu'entre nous ça devait pas se faire.

-Ca doit être un bon ami alors, pas comme moi.

-Dit pas ça, je lui est promis d'aller mieu donc je le ferais.

-Oh Kyo je suis tellement heureux t'es vraiment un type bien !!!

-Et toi si tu continue a me serrer comme ça t'es un type mort.

-Oh euh désolé.

Kyo souria et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Aller c'est pas grave.

-Ourf.

-Haha.

-Je vais appelé les autres je vous invites tous au restaurant et et on ira tous en boîte pour fêter ça.

-Euh si tu paye oué d'accord mais je retourne chez moi avant.

-Pas de problème on viendra te chercher vers 19h devant chez toi d'accord ?

-Ok ça marche, fit Die en le resserant dans ses bras. A tout à l'heure.

Le blond le laissa faire, il voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer de savoir qu'il avait été pardonner. Kyo du quand même forcer un peu pour que son ami le lâche enfin. Il put ensuite rentrer chez lui.

-Kyo ? C'est toi ça va ?

-Ah Mao oui...

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil.

-...il m'a tout raconter et il arrêtait pas de s'excuser j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit j'lui est pardonner et on va sortir ce soir.

-Je suis très content que ça s'arrange.

-Oui et c'est encore grâce à toi...t'es un vrai ange pour moi...

Mao sentait son coeur battre plus fort et ses joues chauffées.

-Alors ça te dit un petit film tout les deux ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

-Un gore ?

-Evidement.

-Alors ok !

Pendant le film, Kyo, contre son habitude parla avec Mao, lui qui d'habitude avait horreur qu'on le dérange pendant un de ses films.

-Je suis content qu'on est autant de point commun tout les deux....

-Moi aussi...

Le temps passa rapidement et il était l'heure pour Kyo d'y aller, il se changea et demanda son avis au brun, pour une fois il avait mis une chemise.

-Alors comment tu me trouve ?

-Tu es magnifique.

-Je....merci...je pense que je rentrerais que demain matin d'acord.

-Pas de problème amuse toi bien.

Ils se sourièrent en se fesant signe de la main.

A peine sortit dehors et le temps dde voir ses amis que Toshiya et Shinya se jettèrent sur lui.

-Kyooo !!!

-On est si content de te voir.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis heureux de voir que t'es plus facher contre Die.

-Les gars...pouvez vous me lacher je vais manquer d'air là.

-Oups pardon.

Kaoru avait quand même du mal et rester en arrière alors que ses autres amis harcelé presque Kyo, toujours à s'excuser dans le cas de son meilleur ami. Ils allèrent tous à pied en direction du restaurant réservé par Die. Tout le monde s'installa et Die se mit à côté de Kaoru et pour le rassurer il lui mit la main sur sa cuisse. Le repas se déroula dans de bonne condition Toshiya et Kyo se chamailler, c'était une habitude, l'un piquer la nourriture dans l'assiette de l'autre.

-Toshi rend moi ma viande j'ai pas finit !!

-Si tu me rend mes frites !

-Les enfants on se calme ! Fit Shinya.

Shinya était obligé de les surveillés mais en profita quand même pour parler avec Kaoru qu'il sentait à l'écart. Celui-ci apprécia beaucoup, il appréendait un peu de s'expliquer avec Kyo mais il fallait bien y passer. Pour le dessert tout le monde decida de prendre une grande fondu au chocolat avec des fruits et des chamollos. Die fesait manger Kao et inversement. Shinya préfèra les fruits alors que nos deux gamins se disputé la place et les chamollos.

-Laissez en un peu les mecs c'est pas que pour vous, fit Die.

-Ouai ben faut être plus rapide si vous en voulez, firent les deux désignés.

Après deux heures de bon repas la note arriva et alors que tout le monde sortait son argent pour payer, Kyo ne bougea pas.

-Ben Kyo tu vas pas payer ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Ben non Die à dit qu'il payer.

-Ah c'est vrai bon tant mieu merci Die.

Die ouvrit bêtement la bouche et se tourna vers Kyo qui le regardait d'un air innocent.

-C'est ce que tu m'a dit.

-Oui oui c'est vrai, se résigna-t-il.

C'était pour lui pas pour tout le monde enfin maintenant il pouvait pas reculer. Il paya donc et tous sortirent dehors. L'air était doux, après avoir passer un petit moment dans un parc, ils allèrent tous en boîte de nuit. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent chacun une boisson alcoolisé, mais tout le monde se retourna surprit vers Shinya, c'était étonnant lui qui préfèré les sans alcool. Tous allèrent danser, certains un peu forcé par les autres, c'était le cas de Shinya et Kyo, mais Toshiya était bien décider à s'éclater avec tout le monde. Mais au bout d'une heure lorsque celui-ci partit à la conquète de la boîte Shinya et Kyo retournèrent s'asseoir. Pas de bonne musique pour le blond, trop timide pour l'autre. Mais ils s'amusèrent bien à regarder leur ami brun se prendre des vents et des rateaux alors qu'il essayait de draguer, aussi bien mecs que filles. Ils étaient pliés en deux ce qui ne fesait pas vraiment rire ce dernier.

-Maieuuuh vous moquez pas de moi, fit-il.

-Hahaha t'étais pathétique, rigola Kyo.

-Rhoooo je tente.

-Y'a pas vraiment de réussite pour l'instant, se moqua Shin.

-Ouai ben moi au moins je vais m'amuser.

-Ben on s'amuse hein Kyo ?

-Ouai tu es un bon spectacle et puis y'en a plein dans ton genre regarde.

Il montra un mec qui avait l'air de bien faire chier une fille qui lui vida son verre à la figure.

-Hahahahaha ça c'était fort, fit Toshi en se tenant le ventre.

-En tout cas y'en a deux qui on l'air de bien s'amuser, fit Shin en désignant leur deux autres amis qui danser coller l'un contre l'autre.

-Hum ouai mais nous aussi on peut faire pareil, vous venez ? Proposa le brun.

Il eut le droit à des regard bizard.

-Bon bon j'ai rien dit.

Mais à sa grande surprise ses deux amis finirent par le suivre et ils allèrent s'éclater en dansant à leur manière et qu'importe ce que pouvait dire les autres.

En fin de matiné vers 3h du matin ce fut l'heure des slows, Shinya retourna s'asseoir finir son verre qu'il n'avait même pas commençait. Toshiya partit à la recherche d'un(e) partenaire potentiel, Die et Kaoru étaient enlacé sur la piste de danse et Kyo ben il s'était un peu perdu dans la foule. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Die remarque que Shinya avait la tête coller contre la table et en y regardant de plus prêt ce n'était pas que son verre qu'il avait finit.

-Euh Kao je vais te laisser un moment je vais aller danse avec Shin, j'ai peur que si on le laisse trop longtemps seul avec de l'alcool ça peut mal finir déjà qu'il le tient pas trop.

-Ok pas de problème.

Il regarda alors son petit ami aller chercher Shinya, puis danser avec lui. A voir le regard à moitié endormis de celui-ci ils n'allaient certainement pas tardé à rentrer. Il se retourna alors et vit fut le blond qui parla en premier après un silence pesant entre les deux.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Euh...oui...

Ce n'était pas vraiment du style de Kyo de danser, mais là ils devaient parler et c'était une occasion comme une autre.

-Kyo je...je suis vraiment désolé...je...je sais que Die t'as tout raconter et je m'en veux c'est ma faute vous avez failli perdre votre amitié à cause de moi comment tu peut encore me parler.

-Ben je vais t'avouer franchement que si un ami ne m'avait pas dit d'être fort et surtout que si entre nous ça avait pas marché c'était que ça devait pas se faire et que je trouverais la personne qu'il me faut, et ben ça ne serais pas le cas. Et puis si vous êtes heureux comme ça, ça me convient.

-C'est vachement beau ce qu'il t'as dit ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup...d'ailleur il m'a dit que t'étais passer à côté de quelque chose, rigola le blond.

-Haha peut-être mais j'aime énormement Die je pense que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je suis désolé que je m'en suis seulement rendus compte alors quon était ensemble.

-Vous êtes chiant quand même à toujours vous excusez, continua Kyo en rigolant.

Ils finirent ce slows en parlant, ils en avaient besoin et entre eux ça aller mieu. A la fin de celui-ci ils allèrent récupéré Toishiya et ils décidèrent de tous dormir chez Die, déjà rien que vu l'état de Shinya le laisser rentrer seul n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils installèrent un grand matelat dans la salon où Kyo, Toshi et Shin s'écroulèrent de fatigue alors que le couple dorma dans la chambre.

Le lendemain lorsque le propriétaire se leva, il était le premier et il dut se retenir de rire en voyant dans quel état se trouvait ses trois amis. Chacun se montait dessus l'un avait la jambe sur le ventre de l'autre ou bien un bras sur la figure et même si ils bougeaient ça n'avait pas l'air de les empêcher de dormir. Die décida d'être un peu méchant avec ses amis, il était presque une heure ils avaient dormis toute la matinée, il fallait bien les réveillés.

-DEBOUT LES GARS !!!! cria-t-il.

Ils sursautèrent mais étant enmeller, ils eurent un peu de mal à se lever.

-Rhaaa Toshi t'es lourd enlève ta jambe, se plaignit Kyo encore endormis.

-J'veux bien mais Shin m'empêche de me lever.

En effet celui-ci était presque couché sur le brun et se tenait la tête.

-Niaaah j'ai mal à la tête...

-Ben normal tu tiens pas l'alcool et après ce que t'as but, fit Die.

-Hein ? Répondit-il la tête dans le brouillard.

Die soupira en haussant les épaules, il attrapa Shinya pour l'aider à se relever, permettant aux autres d'en faire autant. Kaoru se leva à son tour.

-Salut tout le monde.

-'lut.

-Gnaluut.

-*baille*

-Bonjour mon coeur, fit Die en l'embrassant.

-Dite moi, si j'ai but j'ai pas fait de connerie au moins ? Sinquièta Shin.

-Non t'était juste à moitié endormis.

-Ouf....dit moi t'as rien contre le mal de crâne ? Contina-t-il se tenant toujours la tête.

Ce fut Kaoru qui alla le chercher.

-Bon j'vais p'tete rentrer moi, dit Kyo en s'étirant. On a dormis tout habiller j'ai bien envie d'aller prendre une bonne douche chez moi.

-Oh déjà ? Fit Toshi déçut.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? Proposa Die.

-Nan c'est bon.

-Est-ce que ça te gênerais qu'on vienne en coup de vent tout à l'heure quand j'irais ramener tout le monde chez lui ? Continua le propriétaire de lieu.

-Ben non si vous voulez, bon j'y vais à plus.

Et sur ceux il partit en direction de chez lui, il était content que tout ce soit arranger et puis il avait passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de tout raconter à Mao. Il souria rien qu'en pençant à lui, il devait ce l'avouer il l'aimait beaucoup peut-être même trop. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall de son imeuble, la consierge arriva vers lui troublé.

-Oh monsieur Kyo je..je excusais moi mais...

-Mais calmez vous voyon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Alors voilà, j'ai été faire le ménage une fois par mois comme à mon habitude et alors que je passer l'aspirateur j'ai toucher votre miroir et il est tombé par terre, excusez moi je vous l'ai casser je suis vraiment désolé on vous l'avez offert il me semble.

A ce moment là Kyo avait déconnecté, une partie de lui venait de disparaître, c'est comme si son monde s'ecroulait.

-Je...ce n'est pas grave madame je vais m'en occuper.

Il avait dit cela tel un zombi le regard et la voix vide d'émotion. Il monta alors jusqu'à son appart sous le regard surprit de la consierge. A chaque marche qu'il grimpait il sentait son coeur se serrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il retrouva le miroir debout mais les eclats de verres partout sur le planchet. Il s'approcha les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il avait mal. Il tomba à genoux devant ses bout de verres.

-Mao...pourquoi...pourquoi...pourquoi c'est arrivé...Mao....tu étais tout pour moi pourquoi tu es partit...j'aurais du rester avec toi...j'aurais du te dire à quel point tu comptais dans ma vie...

Il avait envie de hurlait sa detresse ça lui fesait si mal, il n'avait jamais autant souffert. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et à ne plus vouloirs s'arrêter.

-Je t'avais promis de pas pleurer... mais c'est trop dur...qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant...que vais-je faire sans toi....

Il prit un morceau de verre en main et le serra fort jusqu'à en saigné.

-Mao...ça aurais jamais du arriver...c'est ma faute, je m'en veux...

Ses larmes redoublèrent et finirent leur course sur l'éclat qu'il tenait en main. Il ne le remarqua pas car il avait fermait les yeux mais une petite lumière s'en échappa.

-Il faut pas pleuré voyon, c'est pas toi qui aura sept ans de malheure, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Kyo reconnut cette voix, il leva la tête...non ce n'était pas possible...était-ce lui....Il ne prit pas le temps de bien réfléchir qu'il se jetta au cou de la personne pour qui il pleurait et fit la seule chose que son coeur disait de faire, il l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Il avait tellement eut peur de le perdre à jamais. Mais il était là, devant lui en vrai, il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il s'en moquait. Le brun lui était surprit, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il profitait du contact des lèvres du blond contre les siennes, il passa même ses bras autours de ses hanches. Après quelques secondes ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensement.

-Mao...c'est vraiment toi...

-Oui Kyo...., fit le désigné en essuyant les larmes de son vis à vis. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne pleurait pas pour moi...

-Comment voulait tu que je ne pleure pas...Mao je t'aime tellement....j'ai tellement eut peur...je croyait t'avoir perdu à jamais...

-Kyo....

Soudain il remarqua la blessures que Kyo s'était faite avec le verre.

-Kyo mais tu saignes pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-J'avais si mal Mao...tellement mal...

-Je...Kyo je voulais pas te faire souffrir je je m'en veux pardonne moi...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse...tu n'y es pour rien, répondit-il en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime Kyo.

Ils s'enlaçèrent comme si ils avaient peur de perdre l'autre si ils se lachaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui sait passer ? Demanda le blond.

-Je sais pas exactement...je me souvient juste que cette dame et venue pour néttoyer et qu'elle à taper dans le miroir...je me suis sentit comme aspirer en arrière tout est devenu flou et noir puis le vide. Et je me suis retrouvais ici je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il c'est passer.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu soit la...

-Kyo je t'aime si fort j'aurais jamais imaginer pouvoir te toucher...te serrais contre moi...je ne pensait pas être si heureux...

-Mais maintenant tu es là avec moi et jamais je te laisserais.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois mais plus intensement, ils brûlaient d'amour pour l'autre. Leur langues se mêlaient dans un ballet fièvreux. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air.

Mao n'avait jamais connut tant de bonheure qu'une larme écarlate roula sur sa joue. Kyo l'enleva avec sa langue. Ce qui fit rougir le brun.

-Tu veux bien être mon petit ami alors ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, Oui bien sur !!

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à rester debout enlacer, profitant seulement de l'autre. Mao découvrit un peu mieu l'appartement de son petit ami, celui dans lequel il allait vivre désormé. Il alla ensuite chercher de quoi soigné son blond, il fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de petit bout, il vut avec soulagement que les coupures n'étaient pas profondes et désinfecta. Kyo malgrès la douleur souria à son soigneur, c'était la première fois qu'on prenait soin de lui. Il lui mit une bande et embrassa cette blessure avant d'offrir un beau sourire au blond. Puis alors que Kyo alla prendre une douche pour se changer, Mao regarda ce miroir la seul chose qu'il avait connut jusque là. C'est accroupis devant les bouts de verres que le blond le retrouva. Il vint se mettre derrière lui et passa ses bras autours de lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est finit que j'ai quitter ce miroir, fit le brun.

-Mais c'est le cas, maintenant tu es ici et je te ferais tout découvrir. Tu veux qu'on le jette ?

-Non....même si ça peut être bizarre ça fait partit de moi...

-Je comprend.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avant de se relever. Ensemble ils rangèrent ce miroir dans un coin avec les éclats. Ils se sourièrent puis décidèrent de descendre dans la rue. Mao n'avait jamais put voir le soleil et lorsqu'il découvrit ce monde nouveau il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et cela rendait heureux son petit ami. Qui lui prit la main.

-Je savais pas que c'était si beau la vie.

-Ca n'est rien comparé à toi.

Le brun était gêné par un tel compliment.

-Ooooh quelle surprise !

Notre nouveau couple se retourna vers l'origine de cette phrase, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kyo de voir débarquer ses amis.

-Et ben Kyo tu nous présente pas, fit Die en souriant.

-Euh bien sur...bon ben les gars j'vous présente Mao, Mao voilà...

-Euh toi c'est Toshiya....hum Shinya...et vous deux comme vous vous tenez la mains Die et Kaoru présisement l'ex et le meilleur ami de Kyo, fit Mao. Enchanté.

Tout le monde le regarda surprit.

-Comment tu nous connais ? Demanda le brun surprit.

-Ben Kyo m'a un peu parler de vous...

Mao se sentait gêné, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-Et bien je suis heureux de te connaître Mao, Kyo m'avait un peu parler de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien c'est grâce à toi qu'on est toujours ami, reprit Die. Il tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Je oui...moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à lui...

-Ahaha ! Fit Toshiya. Il y a un truc entre vous hein ?

-Oui Toshi t'as raison, on viens de se mettre ensemble et maintenant c'est mon petit ami et je suis sur même que c'est l'homme de ma vie, fit Kyo en jouant avec les doigts de son petit ami.

Celui-ci était de plus en plus gêné.

-On est ravis pour toi, dirent ses amis.

-Oh mais ouaaaaah Mao tu as des lentilles rouges ça fait trop bien ! Dit Toshiya en s'approchant.

Mao était un peu suprit que ça ne fasse pas peur.

-Et puis t'as un bon look, tu devrais te faire des percings ça t'irais bien je suis sur, continua le brun dans sa lançait.

-Ah ?

-Ouai.

Soudain Die remarque le bandage à la main de son meilleur ami.

-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

Celui-ci avait carrement oublié ce détail.

-Ah ça, ben c'est avec les éclats de verre du miroir.

-Ouch ça a du faire mal, fit Shinya.

-OH ! Sept ans de malheure, s'exclama Toshiya.

-Mais non c'est pas moi qui l'ai casser, c'est la consierge.

-Ah ça va alors enfin sauf pou elle, reprit le brun.

-Elle à casser le miroir ? Ca a pas du te faire plaisir c'était un cadeau de ton grand-père en plus, continua Die.

-Oui c'est vrai mais bon elle l'avait pas fait exprès.

-T'as bien désinfecté au moins, t'as regardé si il y avait pas de petits morceau qui restait ? Avec toi je me méfie, fit Shinya inquiet.

-Oui, enfin c'est plutôt Mao qui s'en est charger, répondit-il en souriant au désigné.

Tout le monde souria, ça se voyait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Alors que Kyo se fesait encore félicité par Die et discutait avec les deux autres, Kaoru s'approcha du petit brun.

-Je voulais moi aussi te remerciais grâce à toi Kyo vas beaucoup mieu.

-Oui je sais...vous lui avez fait mal mais ça se soigne et je compte prendre soin de lui, je l'aime et je veux son bonheure...

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu ne nous à pas juger malgrès ce qu'on avait fait.

-Chacun à le droit à sa chance, d'ailleur tu as perdu la tienne en laissant passer quelqu'un aussi formidable que Kyo, fit Mao en souriant. Maintenant il est à moi et personne ne le touchera et lui fera de mal tant que je serais là.

-Haha oui ça je n'en doute pas.

De nouvelle amitié ce formèrent, la bande accueilli avec joie leur nouveau membre. Chacun ayant trouvait sa place. Kyo fit décrouvrir son monde à son brun et ensemble ils rêvaient à un avenir à deux, entouré de leur amis. Ils avaient eut des hauts et des bas mais ils savaient qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout surmonté.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà ^^ j'espère qu'elle vus à plut laisser vos opinions ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Vous l'aurais remarquer je suis grande fan du couple Mao/ Kyo, je crois que je suis p'tete la seul à le faire et j'en suis très fière ^^

Pour ceux qui ont apprécier je vous donne rendez vous pour l'OS qui fait office de suite en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

kisu kisu ^3^


End file.
